Devuélveme mi vida
by NatiLCS
Summary: Me encontraba acorralada, sin ninguna salida. No podía hacer nada para ocultar la verdad, no quería destruir la "perfecta" vida de mi madre, pero esto era demasiado.


**Prefacio:**

**Me encontraba acorralada, sin ninguna salida. No podía hacer nada para ocultar la verdad, no quería destruir la "perfecta" vida de mi madre, pero esto era demasiado.**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años, mis padres están separados. Mi padre Charlie Swan, vive en Forks Washington. Yo vivo junto con mi madre Reneé Dewyer, en Phoenix. Charlie es oficial en la policía y mi madre ahora trabajaba como maestra en un colegio. **

**Allí conoció a Phil, el jardinero del colegio. Él, era 5 años mas joven que ella, cuando lo conocí hubo algo en el que no me gustó, su modo de mirarme, pero que podía hacer. ¿A quien le importaba mi opinión? **

**Si Reneé era feliz lo demás no importaba. **

**Luego de un año, Phil se mudó con nosotras, eso me hizo sentir incómoda, toda mi vida había vivido solo con mi madre y ahora alguien más en la casa, además de que era un hombre, pero no demostré ese descontento frente a mi mamá. **

**Las cosas empezaron bien hasta que un día todo empezó a cambiar de repente.**

**Phil comenzó a mirarme de otra forma, de una forma que me inhibia. **

**Todo cambió una noche, era octubre y hacia frío. Llegé tarde a casa, ya qué había estado haciendo un trabajo para el colegio, Reneé no estaba, había salido con sus amigas. Abrí la puerta de casa y para mi gran sorpresa estaba Phil sentado en el sillón mirando la televisión.**

**-Hola-dije cuando entré **

**-Bella- dijo mirándome, su mirada hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.**

**-Mmmm Estaré arriba- dije y subí a la habitación.**

**Cerré la puerta, desde que Phil se mudó, la puerta me hacia sentir un poco segura.**

**Me decidí por leer algo, fui hacía mi pequeña biblioteca. Y seleccioné Orgullo y Prejuicio. Perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que sentí como alguien tocó mi puerta, me sobresalté.**

**Me paré a abrirla, talvez era Reneé, pero cuando abrí la puerta era Phil.**

**Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.**

**-¿Necesitas algo?- le pegunté amablemente.**

**-Si, ¿Sabes cocinar Bella?- me preguntó**

**-Amm, sí-**

**-¿Podrías prepararme algo?-**

**-Claro- dije**

**Baje y le preparé unos sándwiches, se los llevé hasta la mesa del living, ví que sobre ella había varias botellas de cerveza.**

**-Gracias Bella- dijo con un tono que me dio repulsión.**

**-De nada- respondí rapidamente.**

**Estaba por irme, cuando me tomó por la muñeca.**

**-Porque no te quedas-**

**-Amm no, tengo que estudiar- respondí de inmediato.**

**-Vamos Bella, es viernes- dijo y me acercó a él.**

**-Phil, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- dijo con pánico**

**-Bella- dijo susurrando a mi oído –Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras, de cómo me tientas a tenerte- **

**Me quedé helada, no sabía que decir, yo jamás hice eso, quería irme, quería estar con Reneé, que volviera para protegerme. **

**Se acercó a mi cuello e intentó besarlo. Yo me defendí, intenté alejarlo de mi con todas mis fuerzas, pero no podía el era más fuerte, a esto se resumía mi vida. Tanto tiempo pensar en mi primera vez y todo terminaba en esto. Yo no quería esto, quería pelear.**

**Phil llevó su mano hacia mi pierna y luego se puso sobre mí. Intenté otra vez en vano quitármelo. **

**-Por favor- le susurré rogándole.**

**-Shhh, Bella-**

**-Por favor insistí, si amas a Reneé, no lo hagas- **

**-Bella es tu culpa, me tentaste demasiado-**

**Quise gritar, pero el me tapo la boca.**

**-No me obliges a lastimar a tu madre-**

**Solo la idea de que golpeara a Reneé me helaba la sangre, así que decidí aguantar el sufrimiento en silencio.**

**Me quitó el pantalón y luego mi ropa interior. El hizo lo mismo.**

**Quiso besarme pero le rehui.**

**-Bella, mas vale que seas buena chica, o sino tu mami sufrirá las consecuencias-**

**Mis lagrimas caían a través de mis mejillas, de pronto sentí como entraba en mí hasta que se topaba con mi barrera.**

**Sin aviso, empujó en mí hasta que rompió mi barrera. El dolor era indescriptible, queria morirme, simplemente desaparecer, no me importaba nada solo deseaba morir.**

**No se bien que paso después, solo que Phil una vez que terminó, fue a la habitación. Y me dejó allí. Yo me acurruqué esperando a que la muerte viniera por mí, todavía escuchando la amenaza de Phil en mi cabeza.**

**-Mas te vale no decirle nada a Reneé, porque si es así voy a matarla, Bella ¿Acaso quieres ver a tu mamá muerta?- dijo tocando mi pelo- Portate bien Bella- **

**Debía callar, debía ser fuerte por Reneé. No iba a dejar que la hiriera. **

**Así que deje de llorar y me levanté. El dolor aun continuaba. Pero era mayor el dolor en mi alma que el propio físico**

**Tenía que lavar mi ropa. Fui a mi cuarto, tomé mis cosas y fui a ducharme, me sentia sucia, frote cada parte de mi cuerpo pero fue inútil. Nunca iba a poder quitarme esa sensación.**

**Salí cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse. Me puse mi pijama y tomé la ropa la puse en una bolsa de basura, mañana la sacaría. Por otro lado había otro tema importante. Phil no había usado ningún tipo de protección y lo que menos deseaba es terminar embarazada, así que me dirigí al baño y abrí un cajón donde se encontraban las cremas de **

**Reneé, fui abriendo cada caja, hasta que encontré una que aunque era un envoltorio de crema dentro había condones, anticonceptivos y lo que necesitaba, la famosa pastilla de emergencia. Reneé pensó que nunca lo iba a encontrar, pero ella no calculó que yo pasaba muchas más horas en la casa que ella. **

**Saqué una lei cuidadosamente las intrucciones y la tomé. Luego de haberme asegurado de esto, me dirigí a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con llave, recuerdo haberme dormido con la llave en las manos.**


End file.
